A Touch Of Magic
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: 2 DAYS 'TILL CHRISTMAS! Sweets and Aubrey take the kids to see some Christmas lights but when snow threatens to dampen the Christmas spirit Sweets resorts to a touch of Christmas magic. SEASON 10, AU, Christmas 2014. ONE-SHOT.


_AN: I don't own Bones, I'm not that lucky. _

_Okay so I'm gnawing away at a Christmas tree shaped cookie as I contemplate the fact that there is only two sleeps 'till Christmas. So today's one-shot includes some Aubrey. I don't mind the guy, I think that he could have potential to baby sit Christine. I'm going to go see some Christmas lights around the city where I live tonight so this story is very fitting for today._

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>"Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas"<em>

* * *

><p>"Uncle Sweets!" the general excitement filling Christine's little voice made my heart swell. She runs towards me and wraps her little arms around one of my long jean clad legs. "You took forever, I've been ready since seven oh five this morning"<p>

I loved the way she was so exact, it was a quality that she definitely got from her mother. "Hey Christine I told your mom and dad that I was going to pick you up at six thirty though. It had to be dark if we want to look at the lights, they are going to be really hard to see in the daylight" I tell her. I hoped that by informing her of this she would consider it in the future but I seriously doubted it.

I glance again at the small girl. She was dressed in a red and white candy cane stripe dress and she had bright red shoes on her feet. Her hair was tied back with Christmas tree shaped barrettes and her smile was probably brighter then a million Christmas trees. "Hey you look very Christmassy" I laugh as I hold my arms open for another hug.

The young girl collides with my chest and I scoop her up. "You too Uncle Sweets" she replies as she looks down at my clothes. I was wearing jeans and a Merry Xmas sweater.

I nod "I tried my best to look like I'm in the spirit of Christmas but I really don't know how well it worked" I say with a laugh.

The little girl smiles "You did a good job though Uncle Sweets, better then Parker, he's only wearing a Christmas hat" she replies.

I glance down at the hall and then back at Christine "Speaking of Parker, is he coming soon?"

Christine shrugs "He's been taking ages lately, my mommy tells me that it's because he is becoming a messy teenager"

I just shake my head. I had been like that once.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sweets!" cries Parker as he runs towards me wearing a Christmas hat just as Christine had told me.<p>

I smile and wave "Hi Parker, Christine told me that you were taking extra long to get prepared these days" I mock.

The young boy looks over at his sister "Chrissie why did you say that?" he says as he begins play tickling the young girl.

"Ahhhh" Christine screams as Parker chases her down the hall screaming something about a tickle monster.

I just shrug and watch as Temperance makes her way past her two loud kids. I hear her scold them before sighing and walking over to my side.

"My apologies Sweets, they have been just so eager about Christmas lately" Temperance begins as she wipes some cookie dough on her apron, "I'm just making some Christmas cookies so it might be a bit of a mess if you go in there"

I smile and shake my head "That's okay you can get back to making your cookies, I better go or it's going to be too late if we wait around here" I reply.

"Parker, Christine you better hurry!" Temperance calls.

The kids hurry back in all ready for what appeared to be a weeklong camp. Parker had a huge backpack on his back and Christine's little bag was completely full. "Hey you guys we are only going for a couple of hours, you don't need all of that" I tell them.

Christine and Parker just shake their heads. Temperance looks over at me "Good luck getting that off the kids, I've been trying all day" she laughs before waving and making her way into the other room.

I just shake my head "Come on you two or people will start turning their lights off if we wait any longer"

* * *

><p>"Uncle Sweets look there is someone in your car!" cries Christine as she points at my Camry. "They are robbing you, I'm going to go get the robber!"<p>

I watch as the little girl begins running towards the car. "Wait Christine…" but it was too late. The door was already wide open and Christine was staring into the passenger seat.

Parker and I hurry after the young girl and I lay a hand on her shoulder. She was now smiling at the intruder. "Uncle Aubrey why are you in Uncle Sweets' car?" asks the little girl as she smiles at Aubrey.

The other man opens his arms for a hug and Christine accepts the offer almost immediately. "Your Uncle Sweets asked me if I wanted to come look at the lights and I said yeah why not? So I'm here, that's okay with you right?"

Christine nods her little head up and down "Absolutely, the more the merrier!"

Christine had taken to Aubrey straight away. Pity her father wasn't as open as the four year old girl was.

The kids and I pile into the Camry. Christine looks at me in the windscreen mirror. "Where are we going?" asks the little girl.

I shrug "Well Aubrey and I were trying to map out a map today but we decided to just go with out guts, we'll just drive around and look at the better lights" I reply as I pull out of the Booth house driveway.

"Yeah that sounds awesome" Parker replies as we begin driving down the road "My mate Tom says his mom and dad go all out with lights, do you think that we can stop by there?"

Aubrey turns around in the passenger seat and gives Parker the thumbs up. "Yeah that sounds like a plan"

We begin driving down the darkened streets in the suburbs surrounding Washington DC. As we pass different houses we see arrays of multi coloured Christmas lights.

"Look at that one it has a huge blow up snowman," giggles Christine Booth as she points out the window in the backseat of my Camry.

"Yeah that house is just like the Griswold's house on National Lampoons Christmas Vacation" Parker adds pointing out the other window.

Aubrey just smiles at the kids "Yeah they are quite special aren't they?"

Christine nods "They are all unique, just like us" the little girl adds.

I turn around to look at the blonde child who was smiling at me. That was very insightful for a four year old. "Who taught you to say things like that?" I ask puzzled.

Christine smiles and rolls her big blue eyes "You silly, you taught me to always look at the psychologogy things!" she says proudly.

"Psychology Chrissie" I reply with a smile. I wish that I could reach out and give her a hug.

Aubrey turns and taps me on the shoulder "Hey I really wish I could have one right now!" he laughs pointing at the young girl.

I nod "I'm right with you there man!"

* * *

><p>"Oh no" I mutter to myself as I watch snowflakes slowly fall down onto the bonnet of my car.<p>

Parker leans over in the car and taps me on the shoulder "What's up?"

"Look" I say pointing out the window "It's snowing"

Parker shrugs "Well thanks for stating the obvious, what's wrong with that?"

"I think that we better get inside, you know how snowy it can get here" I reply.

I think that I had perfect timing because just as I said that my phone went off.

"Hey" I say into the receiver.

_"It's snowing" _Daisy says into the other end of the phone.

I smile "Thanks for stating the obvious" I laugh taking a leaf out of Parker's book.

_"Well I want you home, it's freezing out there and I don't need to have to thaw my boyfriend, his colleague and a bunch of kids" _my girlfriend jokes.

"We're coming" I tell her before hanging up the phone and putting it back in its car holder.

"Do we really have to go home yet?" asks Christine and Aubrey in unison.

I just shrug "Well I suppose, not everything is bound to go perfectly"

* * *

><p>* Twist * * Click *<p>

I turn my key in the lock of the door leading into my apartment. I walk in to find Daisy cuddled up on the couch with our son sleeping soundly in her lap. When she notices me she lies Seeley down atop the baby blankets on the ground and walks over to my side.

"Hey I'm so happy you're home" she laughs as she leans against me.

I nod "As soon as the snow started pouring I decided that it was better if we came home even though the kids and Aubrey didn't seem to agree" I reply as I move one arm around my girlfriend's shoulders.

Daisy smiles at me "Are they okay with it now?" she asks.

I shrug and glance over at Christine, Parker and Aubrey. They were playing solitaire on one of my iPads. I then turn back to Daisy "Yeah but I think that they are missing the Christmas spirit"

Daisy smiles slightly at me "I think you of all people can fix that"

I suddenly had an idea. Since we couldn't go out to experience the Christmas lights we have to experience them here. I quickly but subtly turn out the lights in the living room before lunging forward and switching on a power point. The lights strung around my Christmas tree suddenly lit up and they begin flashing in an array of colours.

Christine turns around and looks at the tree "Wow is that the same tree that we helped you decorate?" the young girl asks.

I nod "Well since that we couldn't look at the lights around DC we should be able to look at them at home" my reasoning seems to make perfect sense as I talk to the kids.

Aubrey smiles the tree "Wow have never seen a tree as wonderful as this one before!" laughs the other man as he walks over.

"Hey guys I heard that you liked hot coco" speaks a voice from the corridor. We all turn around just in time to watch Daisy walk into the room holding a tray full of coco mugs.

I smile at her and walk over so that I could help her serve the drinks. We both hand them out and the kids and Aubrey's grabby hands soon take them.

We all then sit around the tree and sip our drinks without speaking a word. The only noise that we heard was the Christmas music that was playing softly from my Bose sound dock.

Christine looks from the Christmas lights to me. "Wow this is actually much better then driving around all night" says the little girl softly.

I nod "Look I promised that we'd have an awesome Christmas celebration even though a spanner was thrown in the works" I reply.

Christine just smiles up at me "And I know that when you make a promise it's true"

I just shake my head. Despite the snowfall dampening our spirits there would always be a touch of magic to melt our hearts.

* * *

><p><em>"Let your heart be light, From now on your troubles will be out of sight"<em>

* * *

><p><em>AN: So what did you think? I liked writing it and also working on Aubrey's character. I haven't had too much experience so any pointers would be great. The song lyrics are from the Sam Smith cover of "Have yourself a Merry little Christmas" I was listening to it whilst writing. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for the lovely reviews on my other three one-shots so keep it up!<em>

**_NEXT ONE-SHOT - It's Christmas Eve in DC and all the families have different traditions!_**

_Please Review - Each review is like a snow flake, beautiful and unique!_


End file.
